


Car Wash

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Found Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Look I don't know how old you have to be to start driving in France, but I know someone's gotta teach Adrien about car maintenance, and let's face it, it's Nathalie.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Car Wash

Nathalie Sancoeur spent most of her workday completing tasks that were most definitely not in her job description. Most often it was acting as the supervillain Mayura. Less often, but significantly more pressing, was teaching Adrien to drive. Sometimes she really hated her job.

“Adri- Adrien break!” 

Of course, she had volunteered to do it, but only because everyone knew Mr. Agreste teaching Adrien would give all of them a mental breakdown. And Adrien wasn’t a bad driver per se, he just tended to be a little too eager on the accelerator. Nathalie blamed confining Adrien in the mansion for his risky enthusiasm, but she did not have time to be contemplating that now. 

“Slow down you’re going to drive straight into that-” puddle.  
Well too late for that. 

Adrien glanced at her sheepishly before parking the car. “Can you get us out of here, I don’t think I can turn so close to the building.”

Nathalie agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly. “Of course.”  
The two quickly switched places, which unfortunately meant tramping through the watery mud Adrien had parked in (and in turn coated the car with). Nathalie drove out of the empty parking lot they had been practicing in and turned to Adrien.  
“That should be enough for today, I’m going to drop you off at the mansion.”  
Adrien frowned, “But Nathalie my driving hour isn’t fully up yet! Can’t we practice a little longer?”  
“After all the rain we’ve had today I’m not comfortable letting you practice anymore Adrien. We can try again when the roads dry up.”  
“Can I come with you then?”  
“Pardon,” Nathalie asked, genuinely dumbfounded.  
“You said you were going to drop me off at the mansion, which means you’re going somewhere.” Adrien grinned at her hopefully, “Will you let me come with you?”  
Nathalie couldn’t help but snort. “Adrien I’m going to wash the mud off the car, I doubt you want to join me.”  
“Please,” he begged, clasping his hands together, “I’ve never been to a car wash before, but I promise I’ll help!”  
Nathalie was about to refuse (If Gabriel found out she “forced” his kid to help wash a car there would be hell to pay) but she hesitated. Adrien had never washed a car before. It made sense, of course, considering his sheltered upbringing, but the boy was sixteen he needed to know how to wash a car. As if that weren’t enough Adrien was looking at her with pleading kitten eyes. One would think she’d be immune to them by now.  
“Fine.”  
Adrien beamed at her. Nathalie was sure she was going to regret that decision.

\-----------------  
The car wash was relatively nearby, and almost completely empty. Which was good, because if one of Adrien’s fans shared a picture of him washing a car with her, it was sure to reach Gabriel sooner rather than later. Adrien was absolutely engrossed in the soapy brushes and high-pressure spray nozzles hanging on the walls of their bay. She saw his hands twitching at his sides when he passed a foamy soap brush, and swore she felt her blood pressure rising. 

“Don’t touch anything,” she said curtly before beaconing him to the coin machine. “We’re going to put the coins in this slot, then choose what setting we’ll use.” Adrien nodded, his wide green eyes fixed on the setting dial. She had never met a teenage boy who was so enthralled by a car wash. 

She inserted the coins and plucked the hose from its slot. She could feel Adrien’s eyes on her back as she aimed it at the car and- put it down again. “Adrien,” she said, not quite believing the words coming out of her own mouth, “would you like to try?”  
Adrien was jumping with unbridled excitement. “Yes, oh thank you, Nathalie!”  
She placed the nozzle in his hand. “Do not point it at yourself,” she warned sternly before turning on the water.  
“Woah,” Adrien giggled as he sprayed water at the car.  
“Press on the trigger,” Nathalie encouraged him, one hand on the settings just in case.  
“But water’s already coming out?”  
Just trust me,” Nathalie said.  
Adrien pulled on the trigger and practically shrieked with joy as a high-pressure blast of soapy water enveloped the car and shrouded them in mist. Nathalie felt a smile tugging at her lips.

Once the car was completely soaked with water Nathalie retrieved a brush with a long handle that was perpetually dispensing foamy pink soap. Adrien’s eyes lit up when he saw it. She gave him a flat stare. “If I am going to let you use this you must promise me you will be careful.”  
“Got it,” Adrien said, reaching for the brush.  
“And you won’t get soap suds everywhere,” she added.  
He gave her a quick thumbs-up before he began scrubbing (attempting to scrub, the boy had never done chores after all). Nathalie returned to the dial to insert more coins. This was taking longer than she would’ve hoped, but Adrien was clearly elated to be there. Perhaps they could afford to stay a little longer.  
When Nathalie returned Adrien had scrubbed down the front of the car and was working on the back. Well, working wasn’t quite how she would describe it. Adrien had apparently grown bored of scrubbing the car and had opted to fling soapsuds at it instead. He was twirling the handle of the brush in a way that reminded her starkly, of Chat Noir. The image stunned her so much she almost didn’t notice the foam flying in her direction.  
“Adrien wait!” Thick pink soap spattered across her pantsuit.  
“Ahh, Nathalie I am so sorry!” Adrien rushed over to her, holding the brush stiffly away from them as if it were dangerous. Nathalie eyed him before scooping the bubbles from her clothes. Something fierce and protective possessed her as she looked at Adrien’s young face twisted with concern and guilt. He was tugging at his shirt with anxiety, and he practically flinched when she moved closer. He was only sixteen, he was only trying to have fun.  
She wasn’t going to take that away from him.  
Nathalie flung her handful of bubbles at Adrien with a smug grin. It splattered across his shirt.  
“It’s quite alright Adrien.” Holy shit Gabriel was going to kill her.  
Adrien gaped at her for a minute and Nathalie snatched more foam off the brush and aimed at him. Getting murdered by her boss was a problem for future Nathalie, present Nathalie was only worried about payback. Adrien snapped into realization and lifted the brush into a defensive position, a surprised smile widening on his face.  
Nathalie hurled the soap at Adrien, who in turn flung the sopping contents of the brush at her, laughing harder than she had ever seen him. Soon Nathalie dissolved into giggles as well, and the two chased each other around the sudsy car, smearing pink soap froth everywhere.  
By the time their time had run out, both Nathalie and Adrien were dripping wet and covered in soap fluff. At least the car was clean though. Adrien was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. Nathalie placed a hand on his shoulder affectionately.  
“In case you were wondering,” Nathalie attempted to sound informative but couldn’t suppress her smile, “that is absolutely not how you clean a car.”  
Adrien gave her a childish grin she hadn’t seen on his face in years. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Nathalie Sancoeur spent most of her workday completing tasks that were most definitely not in her job description. Most often it was acting as the supervillain Mayura, but sometimes it was failing to teach sixteen-year-olds how to clean a car. Sometimes it was getting covered in pink foamed soap. Sometimes she really loved her job.


End file.
